Amigos
by Emily123321
Summary: Amigos, eso lo dice todo: amistad, confianza, discuciones, peleas... amor ¿Quien sabe? Capitulo 1: Eres un idiota. Sonic&Amy


**Hiiii, bueno, para no hablar y hablar y hablar, lo resumo todo.**

**-Esto no es una historia, es como una carpeta llena de one-shots, o sería como una serie.**

**-Los personajes NO me pertenecen.**

**-Como las ideas no me vienen a menudo, ustedes (SÍ, USTEDES!) me van a dar ideas para los próximos one-shots (Enredos/accidentes amorosos, discusiones tontas, problemas, que a alguno le pasa tal cosa, frases, acciones, pero sí o sí tiene que ser DIVERTIDO!)**

**Empecemos x3**

_Eres un idiota_

Hoy era un día especial, si señores, hoy, como el día estaba hermoso, nuestros héroes decidieron ir de picnic por el lago de Green Zone, pero, este día no iba a volverse el preferido para algunos… bueno, esto fue lo que pasó:

…

Amy estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar unos sándwiches para el día de campo, estaba de lo más tranquila, por el momento había preparado unos cinco sándwiches; hasta que sintió una brisa, y cuando miró nuevamente el plato de los bocadillos, le faltaba un sándwich.

Confundida, se puso a hacer otro, pero nuevamente sintió esa brisa y cuando miro de nuevo el plato, ahora solo quedaban tres sándwiches. Ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando; agarró el cuchillo de chef profesional, esperó unos segundos, y cuando sintió otra vez la briza, lanzó el cuchillo hacía un punto en la pared. Ahí, de pronto, estaba Sonic a pocos centímetros del cuchillo, con un sándwich, a medio comer, en la mano y su cara mostraba un semblante de miedo.

Sonic: O.o!... ¿¡Estás loca?¡ Ò.Ó

Amy: Algo :P

Sonic: ¿Cuando viene Tails? -_sacando el cuchillo de la pared y terminando de comer_-.

Amy: Después de buscar a los demás -_Guardando todos los sándwiches en la cesta_-.

Sonic: Ah… ¿Y cuando va a ser eso?

Amy: No lo sé -_Empezando a buscar las bebidas_-, Sonic ¿Viste las bebidas?

Sonic: ¿Era un cajón llenas de esas?

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: Ah… me las tomé todas :P

Amy: ¿!Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

Sonic:… Porque tenía sed.

Amy: ¡ESE NO ERA EL MOTIVO PARA QUE TE LAS TOMES TODAS!

Sonic: En realidad sí.

Amy: X¬¬ -_subiendo las escaler_as-.

Sonic: Oh, por favor, no es motivo para que te enojes –_siguiéndola_-.

Amy: -_Entrando al closet y tratando de bajar una caja de un estante_-.

Sonic: Amy ¿Estás sorda o que? -_Entrando al closet y cerrando la puerta_-.

Amy: Yo preferiría el término: ignorándote.

Sonic: *_Irónico_* Ja ja, que graciosa.

Amy: -_Mirando la puerta detrás de Sonic_- Sonic u.u…

Sonic: ¿Si?

Amy: Dime, por favor, que no cerraste la puerta u.u

Sonic: Por supuesto que… -_Intentando abrir la puerta_-… *_Glup_*

Amy: ¿Y bien? u.u

Sonic: *_nervioso_*¿ Pa-para qué necesi-sitamos abrirla?

Amy: *_Empezando a enojarse_* Sonic…

Sonic: *_Empezando a ponerse aún más nervioso_* Además, aquí es muy a-acogedor ¿No?

Amy: *_Cerca de estallar de la ira_* Sonic

Sonic:…

Amy: ¿Estamos encerrados?

Sonic… sip

**Fuera de la casa:**

Dos pajaritos que estaban dormidos en una ramita, se mueren del susto, por el grito de alguien.

Amy: ¡ERES UN HIJO DE &/%$ DE LA REBERENDA %/$#" DE TU (&$/ MADRE!

Los Pajaritos: X.x

…

Y ahí, fuera de una casa, estaban Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze y Knuckles. Estaban esperando a Rouge, que aún no salía de su casa.

Tails: ¡ROUGE, APRESURATE!

Rouge: -_saliendo de la casa_- Hay, sorry pequeñín ¿Es qué no ves que la belleza cuesta mucho? -_Apretándole el cachete a Tails_-.

Tails: Sí, si, ya, vamos, tenemos que ir a buscar a Sonic y a Amy antes de irnos al lago.

Cream: Genial, así yo y Cheesse podremos juntas algunas flores para mamá n.n

Rouge: -_Sentándose al lado de Knuckles_- Hello, Knucky.

Knuckles: *_Irónico_* Oh, genial ¬¬

Rouge: Hay, Knuckles, no hace falta que muestres todo tu entusiasmo, guárdatelo para después.

Knuckles: ¿A qué te refieres?

Rouge: A que hoy será un día muuuuy largo ¬W¬

Knuckles: O/ / / /O

**Con los encerrados:**

Amy: *_Descontrolada_* ¡!¡!¡!Quiero matarte¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

Sonic: -_Tratando de calmarla_- Ya cálmate, esto no durará mucho tiempo, ya vendrá alguien y no ayudará a salir de aquí.

Amy: *_Un poquito más tranquila_* Tienes razón.

**Afuera del Taller:**

Tails: -_Notando que los chicos aún no salían de la casa_- Silver, ve y llama a los chicos para que vengan.

Silver: -_Con los auriculares puestos_- Ok.

Silver entró a la casa, pero antes de hacerlo, había aumentado el volumen de su iPod. Estaba en la sala y notó que no había nadie.

Silver: ¡Sonic, Amy! ¿!Dónde están!

**En el closet:**

Sonic: ¿Escuchaste?

Amy: Es Silver.

**En la sala:**

Amy y Sonic: -_Gritando desde el closet_- ¡!¡!SILVER, SILVER, AYUDANOS!¡!¡

Silver: -_Con los auriculares puestos_- ¿Chicos?

Amy: -_Gritando a todo lo que da_- ¡!¡!¡!BOLUDO DE *&%*$, ESCUCHANOS DE UNA *&%^ VEZ, NEGRO ^%$&^$ DE LA *%&^^% PELUDA DE TU &^%$%# DE TU MADRE¡!¡!¡!

Sonic: O_o

Silver:… -_Yendo a la cocina y agarrando la cesta de comida_- Seguro que se nos adelantaron n.n –_Yéndose afuera_-.

Tails: ¿Y los chicos?

Silver: No están, deben estar en el lago.

Tails: De acuerdo.

Y ahí, los chicos se fueron sin darse cuenta de que los chicos estaban encerrados.

**Con los encerrados:**

Amy era la que más se estaba desesperando, es decir, estar en un closet, muy pequeño, con el que antes era tu amor era algo incomodo, más por el hecho de que estaban algo juntos (Literalmente).

Amy: -_Intentando abrir la puerta desesperadamente_- ¡!¡!ÁBRETE, ÁBRETE¡!¡!

Sonic: Amy, no creo que se abra.

Amy: -_Girándose hacia Sonic_- ¡!¡!¡!¡!TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA¡!¡!¡!¡!

Sonic: ¿!Cómo que mi culpa? –_apoyando fuertemente su pie contra el suelo_-.

En ese momento, todas las cosas empiezan a tambalearse, y a los pocos segundos todas las cosas, con los estantes incluidos, se caen, provocando que se reduzca el espacio que había entre ambos erizos. Amy quedó contra la puerta y Sonic frente a ella, demasiado juntitos.

Amy: (_Esto es el colmo_) O/ / /O

Sonic: O/ / /o

**El en lago**

Silver y Blaze: -_Terminando de preparar las cosas_-

Tails: Que raro, Sonic y Amy no están aquí.

Rouge: Hay, chiquitín, tranquilízate, tal vez los dos están resolviendo unos problemas entre ello, o tal vez están haciendo "cositas" que tu no tendrías que saber a esta edad.

Tails: ¿Cómo que?

Rouge: No lo sé 9.9

Como los chicos aún no llegaban, decidieron empezar sin ellos, aunque no era lo mismo la pasaron muy bien. Ya había atardecido y todos regresaron al taller para poder estar un ratito más entre todos. Cuando entraron al taller ni Amy ni Sonic se habían dado cuenta de que estaban.

**Con los pegados:**

Amy: Quiero salir de aquí.

Sonic: Tengo hambre.

Amy: Si te acabaste de comer las reservas de aquí.

Sonic: No es mi culpa de que tú no comieras nada.

Amy: Hubiera comido si tú no fueras un angurriento.

Sonic: Mejor dicho: "_Hubiera comido, pero estoy a dieta porque estoy gorda"._

Amy: -_Pegándole un rodillazo a Sonic en su zona íntima_-.

**En la sala:**

Los chicos escucharon un grito de dolor proveniente del closet, Silver agarra un bate de beisbol, se acercó cuidadosamente al closet, y abrió rápidamente la puerta. Silver vio que una cosa rosa y azul caían al suelo, y solo logró pegarle a la cosa azul **(Auch)**.

Cuando logró ver de quienes se trataban, se sintió culpable al haber golpeado la cosa azul (Sonic) en lo que sería la cabeza. Entonces todos se dirigen a ver que pasaba y vieron a Amy y a Sonic en el suelo, nada más que Sonic tenía un chicón en la cabeza. Amy, rápidamente agarró el bate y lo partió en la cabeza de Silver.

Rouge: -_Susurrándole a Tails_- Te dije que estaban haciendo "cositas".

**¿Fin? :3**

**Ta-da, medio tonto ¿No? Por esa misma razón, como lo había dicho antes, ustedes me pueden dejar ideas para los próximos one-shots. Así que, dejen rewies, y quien sabe, tal vez sus ideas aparezcan n.n. **

**See ya x3**


End file.
